The Hunter and The Huntress
by MidnightsLastKiss
Summary: A hunter has memories of a girl, when he finds her near dead he makes the greatest dission of his life, but will it work out? Worst Summary EVER! Rating may go up later.


First Bite

Midnight, the only light is that of the fires that go on in barrels from survivors and car accidents. A Hunter lies on an old fire escape, trying to think, contemplate why do the infected do what they do? He thought, but saw no real reason.

"What's the point?" He muttered.

"What was that?" a slightly timid voice asked.

The hunter looked to see a Witch standing before him, her long bangs in front of her somewhat calming face, as always.

"Oh, it's only you," the hunter laid his head back down, "Just thinking is all."

"What are you thinking about, Carter?"

Carter the Hunter sighed at her question and pulled himself back up. "It's just- Have you ever stopped to wonder why we do what we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the survivors against us, we do the same thing every time, we go to location, we fight, normally we nearly get killed. What's the point if all we do is die?"

'_Wow! And I thought I was depressed!' _The Witch thought to herself.

Carter got up and started walking to the edge; the witch placed a large clawed hand daintily on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" She asked with concern.

"I'm going for a stroll around the city; I need to clear my head." He said, and then he leaped across the street to the next roof and kept moving.

He kept moving from building to building, trying to empty his mind of the BS that inhabited it. Then again Carter the Hunter, Sophia the Witch, Jack the Smoker, and some of the other "special infected" had some memory pre-infection. One of which was a girl from collage, Zoey. She was really into old zombie movies and so he would sit with her and watch them. She was sweet, strange, but sweet, he had admitted to his buddies on campus one night as they did some free- running that he had wanted to ask her out, but he was to chicken to. He stopped on a balcony trying to lay down for a quick nap; he was infected, and even infected get tired from time to time. He had barely closed his eyes when he heard a familiar shot-gun blast. He looked up to see a group of survivors, four of them to be exact.

He leapt across to an open window, one of them was hit with bile and beaten to death, the other, a Green-Beret was separated and destroyed, and the rather imposing biker was strangled by a smoker.

He spotted the last survivor fighting for dear life; he couldn't believe what he saw: a certain girl from collage. He leapt to the ground trying to stay out of sight.

She was down now on her side, but she managed to kill the remaining infected with her pistol, but didn't have a bullet for herself. She was crying now. He wanted to run to her side, but he knew what he was and she would only scream. When it fell silent he ran to her side, she was bleeding quickly, but he still felt a pulse on his cold hands. He reached into her Med-Kit and bandaged her side in three layers of thick gauss, after removing her blood soaked red hoodie, and white shirt, But it wasn't helping, he knew he had one option left: bite her. She would live, but she would become an infected. But it was either that or let her die. With a heavy heart, he lifted her into his arms and bit her shoulder.

**The Next Day…**

Zoey awoke on a nice soft bed, but she felt sore, then she noticed her bandaged, not to mention half-naked, upper body and saw her now Grey skin, she was scared when she saw her own set of claws on her hands. She had become infected.

"Oh dear god, no!" She said, her eyes welling with tears.

She started crying when a Hunter quickly came into the room at the sound of the crying, he scanned the room and saw the now infected Zoey. Carter sighed, when he stepped closer to Zoey she started moving backward. He then stopped and squatted down to her level.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Zoey."

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Zoe," He said as he let his hood come off his head, " it's Carter."

"Carter?" Zoey asked, "you did this to me?"

"Not that I wanted to." He started, "You were bleeding so badly, not even three layers of gauss would stop the bleeding."

She pinned him to the wall, suddenly with rage. He felt her newly acquired claws cut into his skin. "Why?"

"I-I Didn't want to lose you again." He stated as she held him.

She loosened her grip and released him. She just stared at him.

"You have every right to hate me. But it seems whenever I try to do good, I screw up somehow."

She chuckled, "Like when Prof. Abram, said she liked tomatoes, and accidently bought a bush of Night-shade, and sent her to the hospital?"

"Hey, Night shade looks like Tomatoes, how was I supposed to know?"

That just made them both laugh. Carter grabbed the new white shirt and threw it to Zoey, and then handed her her old red hoodie.

"So, because you bit me am I a hunter?"

"Yes, which is why I'll show you the ropes once you get dressed, oh yeah you'll need this." He said throwing her a roll of duct-tape.

He closed the door, and heard the front door of "his" apartment fall open, and heard a certain deep, british voice say "Oh, bloody hell not again."

Sure enough he saw it was Adam that Tank, but oddly a gentleman of a Tank, who also wore a top hat and monocle.

"What do you need?" Carter asked.

"Terribly sorry to bother you old-chap," He said, "but do have any more Earl-Grey? It appears I'm out of the stuff. I would be ever so thankful if you could lend us a spot of some."

"One moment." Carter walked to the kitchen and fetched the pot of hot water putting in two tea bags. He gave the pot to Adam, who quickly drank it down.

"Ah. Many thanks old-chap, well I must be off, cheers!"

And with that the tank left.

Zoey had finally came out of her room, her red hoodie had duct-tape applied to her biceps and forearms, and on her thighs and shins. Her long hair was pulled back into a pony-tail.

"Okay, now what?" She asked

"Now," Carter said, "We start with teaching you how to be a hunter or in your case a huntress."

**A/N: Okay, this idea been sitting on the back burner for a while but never got around to writing it. And to me there is a difference between the living dead and infected indivduals. And it gave me reason to throw in the gentleman tank (see DeviantArt) for the lols. Well, Review new chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
